


Cold Hearted [Damian Wayne x reader]

by cry_of_the_sparrow



Category: DC - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Medieval AU, Mentions of Blood, dragon reader, little bit of violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 06:27:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cry_of_the_sparrow/pseuds/cry_of_the_sparrow
Summary: It was killing him, absolutely tearing him apart, but it was mostly killingthem. And Damian couldn't handle it anymore, just from all the loud groans of pain to the viscous roars it let out in the middle of the night as a weak attempt to fight back. He couldn't handle it, and it was coming from miles away.





	Cold Hearted [Damian Wayne x reader]

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello, I’m tired and don’t have much today about this piece :p, so enjoy I guess?

It was killing him, absolutely tearing him apart, but it was mostly killing _them_. And Damian couldn't handle it anymore, just from all the loud groans of pain to the viscous roars it let out in the middle of the night as a weak attempt to fight back. He couldn't handle it, and it was coming from miles away.

His father, the king, had told Damian not to pursue the noises, not until he could get someone else to go with him. Damian, to say the least, was pissed about that. Arguing that that poor creature out there was dying and his father had wanted to wait, the man acted as if Damian wasn't trained by a bunch of assassins.

Bruce treated him like a child and Damian hated it. He hated _him_ for allowing the creature to suffer longer.

So instead of listening to his father's advice, Damian did exactly the opposite. Leaving the castle at the dead of night, most of the guards either dead asleep already or knocked out, so he snuck passed each of them without a problem. 

Or in much, much shorter words, Damian had pretty much said 'fuck you dad, I'm gonna do it anyways.' And oh boy did that upset Bruce when he found out the emerald eyed boy had left, out wondering about the world to save a beast of destruction and death.

The king had barked orders to everyone the entire day, eventually turning to a man with a white streak in his black locks to retrieve his son. Jason Todd, his second eldest, and Bruce couldn't be more worried about sending him out of all people. But no one else was available, so who else could he have called upon?

It did, for a little while, seem as if he'd chosen the right choice in the situation. Especially since only days later Jason had easily found the boy camping out close to the edge of a forest, the sounds of a loud groan and roars of pain could still be heard. It seems to shake the whole earth each time. The ground rumbling lowly as he hopped off his horse, snatching the reins and lightly pulling along the stallion as he marched over to Damian.

"What the HELL, demon!" Jason had roared, tying the reins he held down to a barren old log so his steed would think twice about wondering away. "The whole kingdom has thrown a fit since you've left!" He continued on yelling, Damian being... _Damian_ had argued back with just as much anger and ferocity.

It was around ten minutes and a few days later when Bruce realized he had made a mistake sending Jason out, seeing how they should've been back by now and the man knew they weren't dead. They were both too stubborn to die, or stay dead for that matter. Which had meant that his youngest son had somehow convinced his second eldest to join him. Great. Now he'd have to send someone else out to retrieve those two, he'd only hoped it wasn't too late to do so.

Which, by the way, it was. Jason and Damian were already there, staring down the cliff side and into the large cave with utter shock. Possibly fear too, it'd be hard to tell behind all their shock though.

Deep within the darkness of the cave, the two raven haired men could easily make out the silhouette of a dragon. The beast thrashing around in its restraints as it had potentially just killed a few with its thick tail, the people had quickly gone to stabbing and slicing its scales open to contain it. No wonder those roars had been heard from miles away, only a beast such as a dragon would be able to make the earth shake with its voice. Damian was surprised he hadn't put it together sooner.

Backing away from the cliff side edge, Jason held his head in his hands with a regretful sigh. "Fuck this, fuck that. I should've brought you back." He rubbed his face gently with his hands, tired and not prepared to deal with a fucking dragon. He whipped his head up to glare at Damian though as the boy had softly 'tsked,' leaning back to sit beside Jason and convince him to save the poor beast.

"I didn't know you wrote poetry," Damian snarked, rolling his emerald eyes at the older man. "And now if you're done with whatever it is that you're doing." He gave the white streaked ebony an odd look, standing up and brushing off the dirt on his expensive clothes. "_I'm_ going to save the beast," he said, about to walk off and find a way down the cliff side, that is until someone started dragging him back towards the grazing horse only a few feet away from them.

Damian kicked and squirmed within Jason's strong grip, even resorting to biting him which had successfully freed him. The older ebony letting out a loud curse for all the trees to hear, snatching the back of Damian's shirt with a viscous growl.

"Listen here you little shit," Jason snapped, "_we_ are going back to that damned kingdom whether you like it or not." If only it were that easy since Damian didn't want to go back, what he wanted was to help a creature that was in so much pain it could be heard for miles. And if anyone thought for one second that Jason Todd was going to stop him, then they were very wrong.

So another five minutes to an hour or two of fighting had quickly broken out between the two, Damian loudly barking over the increasingly noisy roars and over Jason who had tried to argue with him to end up failing in the end. Gripping his raven and whitened locks in frustration, Jason had finally given in, marching passed the smug boy and grabbing the reins of his horse to bring over.

He'd assisted Damian with getting onto the large horse, despite knowing the boy was perfectly capable of doing it himself. Jason just wanted to piss him off for the hell of it, hopping right on with ease with the younger in front of him. Gathering the reins in his hand, making a clicking noise to get the steed going, Jason had guided the horse into the direction down the cliff.

Tightly gripping onto the saddle as the horse had gone down a safer passageway towards the cave as the horse had kept at a slow canter, Damian had begun to appreciate all that surrounded him. From all the little things and details to everything else, he would admit that it was quite beautiful down here. Until things began to get dark, everything soon becoming more barren and dead as they came closer to the cave.

Getting off his steed, allowing Damian to hop off himself as well, Jason had gently forced the horse to go back up the safe route. The horse gladly trotting up the path to go graze without another worry, Jason grumbling under his breath about that 'damn lazy horse.' Damian had simply rolled his eyes, taking the lead and slowly, and cautiously, made his way over to the large cave entrance. A thick icy blue tail stuck out at the end, curling in more into the cave until only the end had stuck out.

It's roars had been taken down to low groans of pain, it's chained claws carving into the cave flooring. He hated to admit it, but Jason kinda pitied the poor thing. All the pain it endured, from being slashed at and used as a punching bag, Jason couldn't imagine. Well, maybe he could relate.

Whilst climbing up into the cave, careful not to be caught by the idiots who had somehow captured a dragon, Jason had looked to the younger as he'd realized he had no idea what he was doing. "You have a plan, right?" He whispered to the boy, hiding along with him as someone passed by.

"Release it."

Jason froze up for a moment, going over those two words in his mind over and over again before he'd finally followed after Damian. "We're gonna die," he mumbled negatively, taking a dagger out to start cutting at the many things that held the creature down.

Both were quick to cut each down, only panicking as they were also quickly caught by the many abductors, having to fight them off while trying to release the icy colored dragon.

Whilst Damian had worked on the ties holding its wings down, Jason had gone reluctantly up to work on the ones keeping its mouth clamped shut.

It stared at him with large black eyes, warily taking apart the large muzzle that held its head to the bottom of the cave. There was a glint of intelligence within those black orbs, making Jason's stomach twist and turn nervously. He was never really one to like such dangerous creatures, and the vibe he got from this one had made him rather terrified.

"You better not eat me you oversized iguana," Jason groused under his breath as the tie that had once held down its snout had snapped loudly. Rearing back fearfully as the beast whipped its head up, snarling loudly and revealing all its jagged pearly teeth. Panic was rather quick to spread through the cave, especially as its wings broke free, unfurling and snapping the rest of the ties that held it down. It's own dark blue blood pooling around its claws, dripping down its sides at an alarming rate.

And all the way across the other side of the cave, Jason could see Damian wearing the biggest smile on his face, clearly satisfied that the beast was getting its revenge.

Now running across the cave to get the hell out of there, Jason had scooped Damian up into his arms and ditched despite the younger boys protests to watch on. It was quite the bloody sight.

Though they were both placed into the palm of the dragons front talon, as it had partially finished its killing. Although as it climbed to the top of the cliff side, being careful of the tiny beings in its palm, it had turned its long neck around and opened its mouth. An icy blue substance being shot out like fire, turning to ice as it came in contact with the cave, encasing everything in jagged ice.

Damian's smile honestly couldn't get any brighter, and Jason would be a liar if he said he wasn't scarred for the rest of his damned life.

Limping the rest of the way up the cliff side, thick tail dragging behind it, the beast had gently placed the two-legged beings down on the earths grassy grounds again, collapsing right afterwards.

"Welp," Jason sighed, "we tried." He shrugged, spinning around to walk the other way and regret all of his life choices. He was quickly yanked back by Damian though, quite confused as the supposedly dead dragon had disappeared, a younger looking girl, with slightly shredded clothes, in its place. He'd quietly mouthed a 'what the fuck.'

She had a trail of icy blue scales around her shoulders, peeking out underneath the cloth she wore and a few more around her eyes. She appeared cold hearted enough to possible scare off the devil. Speaking of eyes though, they were brightest color [E/C] Damian had ever seen, he was a little intimidated by the intensity of them, he was glad to have been trained not to show it. The emerald eyed boy did let a little worry slip onto his face, watching as blue blood began to seep through the many holes and tears in her clothes and onto the ground around her figure.

Taking deep breaths, holding her injured arm while doing so, she looked up to glare at the two men in front of her. "Are you just going to stand there and let me bleed to death?" She hissed, 'causing both to snap out of their shocked dazes and help out in any way. She hissed again as Jason had accidentally brushed his hand over a particularly sensitive wound, muttering a quick apology while calling his horse over with a sharp whistle. And when the damn thing hadn't, Jason had marched over there with a frustrated noise escaping passed his lips, leaving Damian and the girl to be alone. 

It was silent between them both, rather tense as Damian had tried his best to treat her wounds, but it was useless so he kinda had to wait for Jason to get back with the medical supplies.

Sitting back after trying and failing at another attempt to help the girls wounds, Damian's body still as stiff as board, he had become desperate to diminish the silence between them. "I don't think I caught your name," he said, his voice oddly gentle and soft.

"My bad." She rolled her [E/C] eyes in an annoyed manner, her grip on her own arm becoming harder. "I was busy bleeding to death while you two little gremlins watched." She watched a little guilty as the boy before her had gone quiet once again, a low growl wanting to escape as her disgusting human emotions surfaced. Instead she'd only sighed. "[Y/N], my name is [Y/N]," she finally uttered after about ten minutes of the painful silence.

"Prince Damian," the raven haired teen replied, taking [Y/N]'s hand and giving it a quick kiss. Dick had told him that that was a good way to greet someone, which Damian knew not listen to his eldest brother, but he was kinda panicking at the moment.

[Y/N] but back a snarky reply, already afraid of having her head on pike after she'd so rudely snapped at someone of a royal rank. "Charming," she muttered less salty than usual, sweeping a lock of her [H/C] hair out of her face.

Before either could speak up again, Jason had returned with the proper items to patch up her wounds, the older ebony shoving the younger aside to do it himself. The action eliciting a quiet snort out of [Y/N] at Damian's expression. Humans may not have been the brightest at times, but she'd always find them quite amusing.

Carefully Jason had wrapped and treated [Y/N]'s injuries, Damian helping when he could and the two backing off whenever she'd let a hiss of pain. She was honestly surpassed to see how gentle they both were, and caring as well. Especially since she hadn't known either of them for very long, only actually knowing one of their names.

She was happy to know that they were rather lovely to converse with, it was also quite amusing to watch the two bicker over what was a better knife for killing an imp of some sort. Both of them were wrong in the end, [Y/N] having to explain to them with a grunt of what was truly the best way to kill one of those little devils.

Though time had gone by quite quickly, [Y/N] only growing weaker as she continued to stay farther away from the colder weather. She knew soon she'd be too weak to leave, so she knew she had to leave now.

"It was lovely with you two, but I must go," [Y/N] said, a frown coming across her face as she'd actually felt upset about leaving the two beings. "Perhaps we can meet another day, or another life," she whispered the last part, unsure of where she was going and what she'd do when she got there. Only one way to find out.

Jason had waved at her with a goodbye, quickly coming to realize that he seriously should leave too before Bruce himself came looking for the two. At that thought he'd quickly gather the items scattered about, and gone after his damned horse who wouldn't stop bottling away.

Damian on the other hand had simply bid her a quiet goodbye, remaining stoic as ever. For a few minutes at least, the nervous twist of his stomach forcing him to reach out to her one las time.

"Will I ever see you again?" Damian asked, catching [Y/N]'s wrist before she dove off the cliff side. A mischievous smile tugging at her lips.

"Perhaps," she replied, tugging her wrist out of Damian's grip and free falling off the cliff, disappearing out of sight. In a or flash blue, she'd had her wings spread wide once again, the power of the dragon within her coming back.

"Oh my god, you're in love," Jason blurted out as he had watched the icy blue figure of [Y/N] quickly disappear. He'd laughed loudly whilst clutching on the reins, mostly just to further annoy Damian.

"Shut your mouth Todd!" Damian had yelled, scampering up onto the horse as quickly as possible in order to get the ride done and over with. "I've only known her for a day," he said quietly.

If only the ride back was quiet; it was a painful few days as Jason was merciless with his teasing, and once reaching the kingdom gates he'd gone off to tell Dick as well. Which had meant two numbskulls were going to tease him for the rest of his damn life. But first, his father would go on and on with a lecture he'd been preparing for days, only worsening Damian's mood with each passing second.

***

With a heavy and bored sigh, the crown atop his head feeling a lot heavier than when he'd first had the blessing of being crowned the king, Damian had watched the celebration high above on his throne.

At least a few of his many brothers and sisters mingling among the crowd, bright smiles plaster on their faces as they tried not to anger the much elder crowd. That would most certainly not end well.

His attention was soon diverted from his idiotic siblings and to the woman who had just entered, simply slamming the doors open like some sort of barbarian in her silky blue dress. Then walking in as if she had done nothing of the sort.

The guests had stared curiously but had soon returned to their loud chatter, though Damian was still quite fascinated with the young woman. He'd raised an eyebrow at her as she approached, his emerald eyes catching a few of those scales that had oracles over her clothing, a sudden realization coming to the young king as he'd realized who she was.

Something within his green eyes revealing itself after years of hiding, sitting at the edge of his seat as [Y/N] had finally stood in front of him.

Draped in many blue and silky attire, she'd bowed to Damian almost mockingly with a teasing smile adorning her face. "Its a pleasure to meet you." [Y/N] caught his eye, her smile brightening. "_Your highness_."


End file.
